


Taken

by HiddenDreamCatcher



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Avengers - Freeform, Capture, Depression, Everyone Needs A Hug, He wasn't born with it, He's a genuis, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, Kidnapping, More To Come Maybe - Freeform, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter likes to overthink things... A lot, Peter low-key is fanboying over Bruce banner, Petter has a stutter, SHIELD, Stay safe please, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture, mental health, peter whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamCatcher/pseuds/HiddenDreamCatcher
Summary: When Tony Stark and the other Avengers are raiding one of HYDRA's many illegal facilities, they come across a boy. Upon reading his file they find that his name is Peter Parker- He was kidnapped and imprisoned 18 months ago. His Alias is Spiderman."Tony... Holy f**k… This kid, he's uh only sixteen… His name is Peter Parker- he's been here for a year- a year and a half." Clint couldn't hide the disgusted sorrow in his words as he continued on: "His… Uh his Alias is: Spiderman."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this work (at least the first chapter) is a lot longer than any other ones I have posted before. I wasn't intending on writing this, but it has kind of served as a procrastination outlet. I reached a bit of writer's block regarding "Concrete Jungle" and decided to blurt this story out. I'm not sure if Im going to keep this one active, if you like it though I might, not sure.
> 
> Regarding "Concrete jungle", Im not sure when I will be updating, hopefully soon, but as I've said Im kind of stuck on where to go next. So please, for those of you who have read it, I am open to any and all suggestions regarding the future of the story line. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, and please let me know if you actually want to see more. (Please just take 30 seconds to leave a comment/review)
> 
> \- HiddenDreamCatcher

Tony Stark, Captain America and the other Avengers had been raiding one of Thaddeus Ross’ (a recently discovered HYDRA agent) many “detention centres”. They hadn’t been looking for anyone in specific, their goal was to free as many of these poor humans as they could.

 

Ross had been illegally detaining mutants and other enhanced people alike for over 18 months. The Avengers had been tracing a steam of intel and leads in an attempt to find the locations these people were being held captive. Although they had raided one or two facilities prior, this one was far by the worst of the bunch. Adults _and_ kids were kept there in the most disgusting of conditions, they couldn’t be bystanders to the situation.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was hovering down one of the facilities many corridors at a rapid pace. Clint Barton, also known as “Hawkeye” was by his side, struggling to keep with Iron Man’s pace. They had taken charge of the “Exceptionally Enhanced” unit and were breaking out as many people as they could while the others took care of the general prisoners.

 

Tony couldn’t help feeling nauseous at the sight of these people, many of them could barely walk. He wanted to hurt someone and badly. So many of these prisoners were just kids, the only thing that could help ease Tony’s mind was the fact that the majority had only been held for a few weeks at the most. _They shouldn’t have been taken at all._

  

* * *

 

 

As sirens blared and lights flashed around them, Tony stopped at yet another cell. This one had been secured with additional reinforcements. He couldn’t help but wonder why. Was something going to come charging out? Would he have to subdue a giant like the Hulk? He contemplated opening the door for a moment before shaking his head and returning to his senses. He had to help whoever was inside.

 

Hawkeye stood by his side with the same perplexed and equally worried look over his face. They couldn’t deal with an aggressive monster raging around in addition to the mass amounts of HYDRA agents. Clint did however agree silently that they had no choice.

 

Tony hacked into the door’s security and watched with a stomach full of anxiety as the door slid opened. His jaw dropped at what his eyes were greeted with.

 

Not only was the cell absent of any raging hulk-like creature, but it was occupied by quite the opposite. A small, young, thin figure remained unconscious in the centre of the small room. He was fastened to a bench-like structure with metal clamps. Next to him was a metal table holding a plethora of steel tools.

 

            “What the heck…” Clint mumbled out in disbelief. “What’s with the added security?”

 

            “Cap, we’ve got another youth prisoner in the “we are torturing fucking kids” unit. He was held behind some pretty beefy security, might need a bit of extra help with this one” Tony called into his coms unit, his voice filled with concern. He quickly received a reply informing him that Captain America was on his way.

 

* * *

 

 

As they crept closer they noticed how young the boy actually was. Shit. He was in bad shape, his exposed torso adorned incision scars from top to bottom. Some of them were fresh, others were not.                  

                       

            “Jesus, who is this kid?” Clint called out, disbelief still remained in his voice.

 

Tony looked on with horror. This kid had clearly been through some shit. He was covered in scars and was basically one giant bruise, blood covered the majority of his abdomen. The boy had medium length hair that covered his forehead, it was matted with dried blood.

 

Tony hadn’t noticed the file that Clint had picked up to the side of him, he couldn’t pry his eyes from the thin figure before him.

 

            “Tony... Holy fuck… This kid, he’s uh only sixteen… His name is Peter Parker- he’s been here for a year- a year and a half.” Clint couldn’t hide the disgusted sorrow in his words as he continued on: “His… Uh his Alias is: Spiderman.”

 

The two had taken a moment to look up at each other. Tony felt as if his heart has been stopped. Not only had this _child_ been tortured and beaten or _whatever the fuck they had been doing for 18 months, but he was Spiderman?_

 

            “Jesus Christ.” Is all Tony could muster.

 

* * *

 

 

Within a split second, Captain America had jogged into the small cell. He was covered in blood, his shield lightly scratched in his hand. He obviously couldn’t hide his shock as he laid eyes upon the weak figure strung up on a table. He reached for his coms. “Guys, I’m gonna be held up for a bit on this one. You need to handle yourselves for a while… Someone get some god damn medical transport here STAT.”

 

He couldn’t help but notice the equally shocked expressions being presented to him as they hurried to free the boy. Upon a glance, Cap identified the metal bindings holding the boy and the material they were constructed from. _Great._ “He must have enhanced strength; those cuffs are made of Vibranium.”

 

            “Yeah well I’m sure that’s not the case at the moment.” Stark replied rather harshly. “I’m sorry… We just need to get this kid and the others out of here.”

 

Tony had to spend a little too long trying to hack into the cuffs. They were really advanced. HYDRA clearly wasn’t taking any chances with this one. Spiderman had some crazy abilities, he wasn’t surprised that these assholes were interested in Peter.

 

The cuffs released with a high-pitched tone. The group gave yet another horrified gaze at the skin beneath the metal. Peters wrists and legs were cut and scared raw, they were all surprised he wasn’t gushing blood at this point. _Healing factor?_

 

As the boy started to fall forward off the slanted bench Captain America caught his frail form. He was light, too light. Cap knew the repercussions of super-strength all too well. Calories, so many calories were needed. He was more than certain that these HYDRA assholes weren’t giving him what he needed. He was like a feather.

 

            “I’ll get him to the first transport I can, you guys need to keep helping the others.” Cap ordered. The others were still too dumbfounded to argue, they prepared themselves before clearing the coast for Steve to make a run for it. They couldn’t risk any further harm coming to the poor kid, he had been through too much as it was.

 

Dozens of mutants and enhanced individuals were putting up a fight once liberated from their cells. HYDRA guards were being flung left right and centre, he was certain a few of the prisoners were doing more than just trying to escape. Cap had no time to worry about half-baked revenge plans, he needed to move. Bullets flew too close to comfort as a group of armed scientists came running around the corner. _Of course,_ they weren’t going to let Peter go so easily, he was an asset.

 

Captain America raised his shields to block what he could. His thoughts were racing, he needed to take out these lunatics before getting out. None of the group could afford a slip-up at this point.

 

Just as he was reaching to place the frail body in a place of cover, a red head woman launched herself towards the scientists. She took them down with ease, spinning and twisting her body to expertly place strong kicks and hard-hitting punches. Within moments she was the only one left standing. With a nod and a half-baked salute, she continued on with the mission- looking for any untouched cells that held additional prisoners.

 

Cap sighed with relief before steadying his grip on the boy and making a break for the exit. The light hit the two of them with a harsh and unrelenting strike, it was almost blinding. Steve felt Peter squirm for a moment. He must have been waking from whatever abuse-induced sleep he had been placed in. G _reat, I need to get him to the Evac before he wakes and panics._ He thought to himself in a rush.

 

Steve quickened his pace, the sound of his boots thundering against the concrete beneath. He was almost there. He could see Quinjet just in front of him. As he took one of the final steps required he felt a searing pain in his right leg. A hot pain surged up his leg, he started to fall forwards. As Peter’s body left his arms he felt the ground beneath meet his body. _Aghhhh._ He had been shot.

 

Cap struggled to his feet once more, trying to dodge any additional bullets soaring towards him. He lunged forward towards the figure in front of him. With a quick motion and some backup from the other Avengers now exiting the compound, he and Peter slammed on to the floor of the jet. _Safety. Well, safety is relative._

 

The facility had been taken successfully. SHIELD agents had arrived to take down the last HYDRA fools and to evacuate the rest of the prisoners. The remaining Avengers were either on their way to the Quinjet or already inside it. Natasha had launched her way inside with a skilful jump. Ironman had used his jets to land safely within the jet, and Clint had been just behind him. Captain America, well Captain America was already inside, with Peter Parker. Normally, they would just get the other bludge agents to take care of him, but he needed _immediate_ medical attention. In addition, his alias made him a person of interest. They had to get back to the tower.

 

* * *

 

 

As the jet took off the group grew nervous. The watched on in horror as the small figure curled up on the floor of the Quinjet started to wince and wriggle. His eyes squeezed even tighter together as his thoughts filled with images and sounds, haunting him in his rest.

 

Iron man ejected from his suit only to rush and grab a small red and green bag. He returned within only a moment, crouching next to the pain-filled boy. He had a worried look on his face as he was taken back to think about the extreme precautions taken to subdue this kid. He was having a nightmare, he was in a state of panic and they knew nothing about him. He could easily wake in a moment and lash out- accidentally or otherwise.

 

Tony retreated from the bag holding a small vial in one hand and a syringe in the other. He pushed the needle into the liquid filling it up before turning and quickly delivering into Peter’s bloodstream. He watched with a sorrow heart as the boy winced audibly before falling limp. He looked dead. He was pale and thin; _how could anyone do this?_

* * *

Peter had been taken to one of the more “secure” rooms in the med-bay, they were still quite unsure of what they were dealing with. The team had been aware of his actions in Queens and the surrounding area for some time before his disappearance, but the kid had been in HYDRA’s grip for a long time. They’ve had experience in that area before, they just hoped that they hadn’t gone all “winter soldier” on the poor spider.

 

* * *

 

 

As Peter started to wake he felt heavy, his usually heightened senses felt damp and useless. He felt as if he had been drugged, this wasn’t how he usually awoke. Normally he was forced into consciousness by a harsh blow to the abdomen or a stab in the leg. This left different the usual bright light was present as he used all his energy to open his eyes. He flinched for a moment as the usual sensation joined him- He quickly noticed things other than his senses felt different. He moved his head slightly, feeling something soft and cushy beneath him. I _s that a pillow?_ He asked himself, surely not. It had been so long since he had felt comfort, the softness he was experiencing must be another one of the scientist’s cruel jokes. A hallucination perhaps?

 

His eyes had resumed a closed position once again. He didn’t have the energy to open them any longer, he hadn’t had the energy to do anything in what seemed like an eternity. He was strangely comforted to feel his usual restraints bound across his wrists and ankles. At least that hadn’t changed. He had been held captive for so long that abnormalities and differences scared him, they usually resulted in additional, unwanted pain. Although…. His restraints did feel to be of a different size, and in a different position. Maybe he wasn’t in his usual cell, maybe the HYDRA assholes had moved him. They used to do that, always keeping him on his toes so he couldn’t wise up. They gave up after a few months though, after they realised that Peter didn’t have the will power or hope to try anything anymore. He just took the abuse.

 

After a little while longer his hearing started to return to him.

 

Beeping. That’s all he could hear. It was fast and feint, almost in time with his heart beat. _What the heck?_ He started to think of all the sick reasons his heart rate might be under monitoring, maybe they had messed him up really bad this time and was in the medical wing. That was unlikely, they were more likely to let him die.

 

With an audible groan, he opened his eyes once more- this time wider so he could see where he was. Instead of being greeted by the usual plain-white cell with a table of instruments and old blood stains, he was surprised to be confronted with something completely different.

 

This room was much bigger, it had a desk and lots of books. T-there were actual things in front of him. He hadn’t seen anything other than 3 walls and a metal door in months. The sight made him feel nauseous. Within another moment he had noticed the plethora of medical devices surrounding him. _Great, another painful experiment was awaiting him._ However, he noticed that the unfamiliar room he had been imprisoned in didn’t feature the usual over-sized metal gate, it simply had a wooden door. Wow, the scientists must really be taking chances. Wait- was he on a bed? He looked down at his body as he painfully raised his head. He was still wearing his usual blood-stained sweatpants and shirtless torso, but he was on top of a bed. An actual bed. He hadn’t seen one of those let alone been on top of one in god knows how long. It felt amazing. He was immediately brought to a slight feeling of happiness, he knew it would only be ripped from him in a matter of seconds.

 

The feeling ignited an unfamiliar feeling, hope. He had been placed in a room with minimal security compared to his usual “home”. He needed to take advantage of his captor’s cockiness. Peter started to tug at his restraints, they didn’t seem as strong as his usual ones. He still winced as they dug into his already sore and cut wrists, they had been bandaged with a thin cloth but that didn’t do much to shelter his skin from the sharp metal.

 

Peter must have still been under the influence of whatever fucking drug he had been injected with. He couldn’t pull loose.

 

Just as he was beginning to give up, the door swung open. Two or three HYDRA agents came swarming in, or at least he assumed they were HYDRA agents. Peter started yelling at them to stay back- he didn’t want to leave the comfort of the bed.

 

Strangely, they all raised their hands in a position that would normally signify a surrender. What were they doing? Why did they look scared of him? He noticed after a solid minute of pure panic that they didn’t adorn the all-to familiar HYDRA uniform. They were dressed in strange and unique outfits. One of them had on an expensive suit, he looked quite up himself. _Must be running the show_ , he thought to himself. The next was in a bright blue, red and white suit- he held a shield. Peter’s stomach winced at the sight of him, the colour scheme reminded him too much of his old suit. Why did he have a shield? The last man had a slightly friendlier appearance. obviously, a trick. He had a kind face, still filled with shock. His lab coat suggested he was one of the scientists that had been tormenting him.

 

He continued to fight the restraints as a tear rolled down his face. He must have looked like a mess. He had been tortured and abused for so long, it was unusual for him to put up a fight at this point.

 

            “Hey, Hey! Calm down! You’re safe here, we’re not going to hurt you!” The man in the blue called, his voice a tad too loud and filled with concern.

 

Peter ignored the lies of the soldier, he continued to fight.       

           

            “Peter! Trust me, we aren’t going to hurt you. You’re at Stark Tower, you’re safe now.” The rich mad followed with. Wait- did he just say Stark Tower?

 

Peter stopped in his tracks. _What was he talking about_. At this point, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest that if felt as if it was about to break through. His thoughts couldn’t stop racing. His face was covered in tears and sweat. _Was he really in Stark Tower? Was he really safe_? Of course, not, it was just another illusion handed to him by his cruel captors.

 

Peter remained still, looking dead on at the man who was feeding him lies about his safety. He looked strangely familiar. Is that Tony Stark? He thought to himself.

 

Suddenly he felt as if a whole building had been lifted off his chest. Maybe he was safe. Maybe Tony Stark- Iron man- was stranding straight in front of him.  

            “T-Tony Stark?” He stuttered, clearly in disbelief of what he was being presented with.

 

            “Yeah kid. It’s me, Tony Stark. Don’t worry, you’re safe now. We raided the facility where you were being held and broke you out. Well, you and several dozen others. You’re free now kid.” His face was still one of concern, but he had a slight smile. It didn’t seem malicious, it looked genuine. His Spider-Sense wasn’t giving him any bad vibes.

 

Peter looked down at his restraints. “T-Then why am I s-still restrained. Y-you said I was s-safe, y-you said I was f-free.” He said, once again stuttering. That had become normal for him after holding his tongue for the better part of 18 months. Every time he had in-fact spoken, he had been met with pain.

 

            “Those were just to keep you and ourselves safe. You were shaking around a bit, we just didn’t want anyone to get hurt… Including yourself.” The man in blue interrupted.

 

            “Here… let me get those for you.” Tony said as he approached the boy carefully. He wanted to show him that they were friendly, that there weren’t there to hurt him. He was taking a risk by undoing them, but he thought it needed to be done.

 

Peter’s heart started beating even faster as Tony approached, if that was even possible. Great, this is where it ends, he’s gonna jab something in me and take me away… Peter’s thoughts were filled with those of suspicion. He was surprised when the man did in-fact release him from the painful bonds.

 

Immediately Peter pulled his arms and legs back- positioning himself into a small ball. He looked down and rubbed at the now blood-soaked bandages covering his already raw wrists. _Ouch._

 

* * *

 

 

Tony, Cap and Bruce’s hearts all ached as they watched the sixteen-year-old boy pull back into himself. He was terrified.

 

            “T-thank Y-you.” Peter forced out. He was so surprised to be released, that hurt their hearts too.

 

            “No problem, kid.” Tony replied, noticing the kids stutter. Maybe he was nervous, maybe he always had it, maybe it was trauma induced? Tony immediately started assessing the kid. HYDRA had really fucked him up, but he wanted to know to what extent.

 

The kind looking man took a step forward. “Hey peter, my name is Bruce, I’m here to help.” He continued to keep his hands raised, almost showing he’s not hiding anything. “If it’s ok with you, I need to have a look at a few of your injuries.” His tone was calm, matching his facial expressions.

 

Peter had calmed down significantly since he realised where he was. A small suspicious though lingered in his mind, but for the most part he thought he had left the hands of HYDRA. He wasn’t sure how he felt about one of these men wanting to help him. Bruce Banner wasn’t any man though, he was a genius. Peter wouldn’t admit it, but he had read and understood all of his published studies, he had looked up to him before he was taken. He was shocked he didn’t recognise the man sooner. “Uh- Y-yeah I g-guess you can d-do that.” He spoke quietly.

 

Bruce came closer, trying not to move suddenly. He continued to examine the boy, noticing how violently he flinched under the slightest touch. What the heck had they done to this kid? Despite the fact that Bruce was only trying to help Peter, the boy still seemed terrified. That is to be expected, he had been held captive for over a year and a half, only touch being one of pain and suffering. It would be naïve and ignorant to expect someone, even Spider-Man, to be perfectly fine after something that.

 

* * *

 

Peter had repeatedly considered running and escaping from the tower… Not that he was being held there. Was he being held there? He couldn’t be sure. If he left now he could be free, he could take care of himself once again. However, he knew deep down that these people were here to help, they weren’t going to hurt him. For god’s sake, they were the Avengers! He just needed to remain calm, get the medical attention he so desperately needed and then he could be on his way.

 

Peter couldn’t help thinking about how he would cope with being back in society, walking among normal people. He had noticed how terrified he was of someone he knew had good intentions, would he be in a constant state of paranoia? He shook himself from those thoughts, up until less than an hour ago he had wished for nothing more than death- Now he was free, he wasn’t going to let his stupid brain mess that up for him.

 

In hindsight that might have been a dumb idea.

 

* * *

 

Bruce remained with Peter in the med-bay, checking him over and attending to his wounds, while Steve and Tony had taken their leave. They told themselves it was so they could give Peter some space, but they both knew the truth of the situation was that they couldn’t take it. They couldn’t take looking at the kid. He was so malnourished, so beaten… So, broken.

 

Together they had headed towards the kitchen, the kid needed food. They intended to give it to him. The majority of the way there they hadn’t spoken a word to each other until Tony broke the silence.

 

            “Jesus Cap, what are we gonna do?” He asked, uncertain if he were to receive a reply or not.

 

            “I have no idea. That kid- I mean Peter, he’s in bad shape, physically and mentally.”

 

            Tony sighed “I uh, did some research… Peter Benjamin Parker, sixteen-year-old, went missing 18 months ago. He used to be a student at Midtown high, complete genius, top of all his classes. He’s published his own works, won countless awards. He uh, he lived with his Aunt and Uncle for the majority of his life, his parents died when he was young- Plane crash.” Tony paused for a brief moment as they started gathering food for the kid, Steve looked slightly distressed. “His Uncle died a few years ago… He uh- he died in Peter’s arm, shot by a mugger.”

 

Steve looked up. “Shit….” He didn’t really know what to say to that, no child should have to lose so many loved ones.

 

            Tony continued “His Aunt died a month before he was taken…”

 

There was an almost dark silence between the two, both in shock, both frozen in horror. _How could someone suffer so much and still choose to help people? How could someone still have a slither of faith in humanity?_

 

            Steve sighed, breaking the seemingly endless and reoccurring silence. “Who was the kid staying with? Before he was taken…”

 

            “I think he was on the streets, or couch surfing. That part isn’t entirely clear. One thing’s for sure, he was avoiding CPS like the plague. They were the only reason he was even reported missing, they had been looking for him for months after his Aunt’s death. They filed an official report after a month, they had found evidence pointing to a kidnapping.” Tony’s head was down, his eyes focused on the floor. It was unusual for him to display even a slither of emotion, but he was so shaken by one kid- by one kid’s story.

 

Steve slammed his fist on the marble kitchen countertop startling Tony. “For fuck’s sake.” He mumbled. Normally Tony would have retorted at his hypocritical language with a quip, but now was not the time. “We have to help him” Steve continued on, receiving a slight nod in agreement from the usually talkative Tony.

 

They completed their raid of the kitchen before heading back up to the med-bay.

 

* * *

 

Upon arrival, they noticed Peter. He was still curled up in a ball, less so now, but still protecting himself. He was no-doubt confused and terrified, but he had seemed to have calmed down significantly.

 

The two men quietly joined Bruce and Peter in the med-bay, each holding a substantial amount of food. Tony could have sworn he saw a glimmer in the kid’s eye when he saw the snacks.

 

            “Whoa guys.” Bruce spoke up. “Peter can’t eat all that… Well I’m sure he could- But his stomach has been running off the bare minimum, even less so, for months. If he eats all that he’ll make himself sick. I’ve hooked him up to an IV to give him more or less the fluids he needs, but he has to start smaller of the food side of things.” Bruce sounded serious. How could he continue to deprive Peter of the food he so _clearly_ needs?

 

Peter slumped back even further. Surely, he would have disappeared if possible. He had been starved for so long and now his hero, someone who had claimed to be helping, wasn’t going to let him eat. He knew he was right though.

 

Bruce stood up, selecting only a few small, yet high calorie, items from Tony and Steve’s arms. “Here, you can have these. If you cope alright with that, you can have some more.” He spoke calmly, feeling somewhat guilty about “allowing” the kid to eat.

 

* * *

 

Peter had fallen asleep with the help of a few sedatives- he was still upstairs in the med-bay. Meanwhile, all of the Avengers were assembled in the common-lounge-room. They had attempted to relax after the day’s activities, but it was difficult. Not all of them had seen the conditions Peter was being held in, but they had all _seen_ him. Every single one of them wanted to puke at the thought of what HYDRA had done. _They didn’t even know this kid._

 

Tony and Steve had briefed the group on the situation, they had informed them all not to enter the medical floor. They didn’t want to scare the kid any further. Peter was still physically hurt, but once he was healed they were sure he would be on his feet and walking around. _Right?_ After he gets out of the med-bay they can start helping him mentally, to what extent they would need to do so still remained a mystery.

           

            “Sir, Peter Parker is currently having a nightmare and is in distress.”

 

Healing might take a while.

           


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I want to start by apologising for my lack of updates, on this work and "Concrete Jungle". My metal health has just kind of been spiralling lately and I haven't had the motivation to do much. On top of that school has been weighing me down, exams and exam results aren't exactly anyone's favourite things in the world. Im not sure if i've been feeling better or i've just got absolutely nothing else to occupy myself, but voila. 
> 
> Either way, I want to thank you all for the support i've received. It really makes my day and puts a smile on my dial. I hope you all feel the same about this chapter. I know it's shorter than the last and hasn't been edited as much as I would like, but it's something. And you guys deserve than at the very least.
> 
> Thank you all for putting up with my shit, hope you enjoy :)

 

Without a single though, Tony found himself sprinting out of the elevator- heading towards the Medbay. More specifically, Peter’s room. The kid was in an unstable state, both physically and mentally, Tony couldn’t be certain that he wasn’t going to lash out and hurt someone. Or himself for that matter.

 

Tony’s figure came to a sudden halt only a few metres from his desired destination. Before him stood Dr Banner. His body language and expression were ones of kindness- That was not to be mistaken for lack of concern.

 

            “Tony, you can’t wake him…” Bruce mumbled towards the somewhat distraught man.

 

            “What do you mean? He’s could freak out at any moment, he needs to wake up!”

 

            “Calm down… I made sure no one was inside his room and I secured the door. We can’t wake him, he needs to wake up on his own.” He continued to explain, maintaining his disturbingly calm attitude. “We just need to wait this one out. I know it’s hard but the unfortunate truth is it’s the way these things need to be handled. Believe me, it’s better this way.” His words were _not_ reassuring for Tony.

 

            “Better this way? That kid is having a nightmare about god only knows what and we are just going to let it play out in front of his eyes like a movie? You’ve got to be kidding me- The k- Peter, has been held for months, do you have any idea what he must be dreaming of right now?” Tony interrogated. He couldn’t think about anything other than Peter right now. He had experienced his fair share of nightmares after his own experiences. There was no way in hell he was letting that kid have his very own “movie marathon”.

 

Tony was so caught up in his own thoughts and actions that he hadn’t heard the elevator opening behind him during their “conversation”.

 

            “Tony, Bruce is right…” A stern yet kind voice called from behind him.

 

Tony sighed, realising the man behind him was none other than Steve. With a sigh, he stumbled over towards one of the overly lavish waiting chairs. “I-I know… I just can’t begin to imagine what that kid is going though right now.”

 

Steve joined him in a separate seat. “None of us can. The state we found him in was disgusting, and I have no doubt that he had seen better days even then.” Steve was confronted with an expression from Tony as if to say _Wow, thanks for making be feel better._ He ignored him, continuing on. “We can’t do anything now- but when he wakes up, we will be there- All of us. That kid, he’s broken. He might be dangerous, he might not be. But we will find out. We will find out what happened. Trust me Tony… You need to remain calm for him, we all do.”

 

Looking back at him Tony replied only to be cut off by a scream coming from Peter’s room. “I know, I’m sorr-“ They three men shared a concerned glance before rushing towards the door.

Upon opening the room, Bruce, Tony and Steve were greeted by Peter- balled up in one of the rooms corners- on the ceiling. _I guess we know for sure he’s Spider-Man._

 

Peter’s eyes were glassed over, tears running down his face. His matted hair had fallen over a portion of his face, reinforcing his young appearance. The IV that had once been supplying well-needed pain medication had been ripped from its resting place. It laid on the cold floor, covered in a small amount of blood.

 

Even from where Tony stood he could see the boy’s chest moving at an abnormally fast rate and then an unusually slow pace. He was hyperventilating. Panicking. He was having a panic attack. _Great._

 

            “Peter, Peter! I need you to calm down for me. You’re safe. You’re in a room at Avenger’s tower. My name is Tony Stark, this is Captain America and Bruce Banner. We’re here to help, we aren’t going to hurt you… Can you take some deep breaths for me?” The two standing beside Tony were shocked to see the professionalism he was handling the situation. They both knew vaguely about his past experiences with Anxiety, but Tony had shared very few details about it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter had jolted from his usual nightmare with an unimaginable about of force. He managed to pull away from his bed, dislodging his IV and knocking over a vase of pointless flowers. He had launched himself into one of the ceiling’s corners, wrapping himself into a tight ball. A safe ball. He must have yelped or cried at some point, he only had to wait a brief moment before he was joined by three men. Must be more HYDRA agents. Peter stared blankly, his cheeks covered and soaked. They were going to pry him down, they were gonna strap him down and prod him with an endless number of tools. _Not again, please, please, please not again._

           

            “-You’re safe. You’re in a room at Avenger’s tower. My name is Tony Stark, this is Captain America and Bruce Banner. We’re here to help, we aren’t going to hurt you… Can you take some deep breaths for me?”

 

_What? Tony Stark? Where was he? How did he get here? Where are the HYDRA agents that were just about to grab him?_

Suddenly it all came rushing back to him.

           

            “M-M-Mr S-Stark?” He stuttered, his breathing calming only a minimal amount.

 

            “Yeah kid it’s me. Everything Is going to be fine, I just need you to take some deep breaths.” His words were joined by an attempt at a reassuring smile. _It kind of worked…_

           

Peter tried to do as he had been told. That’s what he had been doing for the last eighteen months at least- taking commands and orders like oxygen.

 

He looked over at the smashed vase.

 

_Shit._

 

            “I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry!” Peter’s breathing returned to its previously sporadic pattern as his cheeks were joined by even more tears. “Please, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident!” He couldn’t stop apologising. Maybe If he said he was sorry enough, they wouldn’t hurt him. He’d get off with only a light punishment.

 

            “K-Kid are you talking about the vase?” confusion blended with Tony’s concern. “It doesn’t matter, don’t worry about it. Peter just keep breathing. In and out. In. And. Out. Just like that”

 

Peter was confused to say the least. Why didn’t Tony care about the vase? He had broken something, he had stepped out of line. He needed to be punished. _Wait, he wants me to breath, I should do that._ He focused on calming down.

 

* * *

 

 

            “That’s it, you’ve got it!” Tony grinned, still unsure of Peter. “How- how about you come down from there?”

 

            “Oh, yeah sorry.” Peter was embarrassed after he had regathered his composure. He had just lost it completely, in front of the Avengers. _Good one._

 

Peter climbed down slowly, every movement placed with care. The last thing he wanted was to break or damage anything further, he already felt bad enough. One he had reached to floor he stood nervously, not sure as to what action he should take. _Apologise further? Run? Should he just keep standing here looking like a deer is headlights? That latter one sounds about right._

The delicate, yet tense and awkward silence between the group was shattered in an instant. Bruce’s voice echoed just a little too loudly in the increasingly small room. “Peter, you really should be resting. I understand that you may not want to sleep, but please- Lay back down.”

 

Peter tried not to flinch at the words and they boomed in his ears. Every syllable sounded as if a skilfully placed mine had been detonated. Upon noticing the other’s reaction to his over-reaction, Peter felt himself squeeze even further into himself. “S-sorry. It’s just my s-s-senses.” He said sheepishly before crawling gently back into his designated bed, trying with all his might not to disturb his already injured frame.

 

            “Kid, you need to stop apologising, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Tony spoke, quieter this time.

 

Peter opened his mouth to reply but he stopped himself, realising he was only going to say he was sorry again. Instead he opted to examine the oh-so interesting Medbay floor.

 

* * *

 

Steve, not wanting the kid to feel uncomfortable with the men’s overwhelming presence, opted to slipping out the door. Peter obviously wasn’t feeling too great- Steve thought if he were in that position, three men blocking the only door might be a little too much to deal with. After only a moment it seemed that the other two men had decided to take the same action. Tony had exchanged a few words with the shaking figure along the lines of “If you need anything just call… It’s going to be ok.” So, just the usual re-assuring bullshit. There was no way that Peter was buying it, not in his current state.

 

With throwing only a few words between himself and the others, he headed towards the elevator- Aiming for the common room. Tony and Bruce followed suit.

 

The elevator doors closed, engulfing the small and confined space in silence. It only took a moment for it to be broken. The three men seemed to let out a breath none of them knew they were holding.

 

            “Shit.”

 

            “What are we going to do with him?”

 

            “What _can_ we do?”

 

Questions, so many questions, not many answers. They all shared a mutual understanding that the situation might be more complicated than once thought. (The situation being the Spider-kid currently hauled up in one of the Medbay’s rooms. The Spider-kid that seems to be dragged back to that god-forsaken facility at every turn. The Spider-kid that has been tortured for eighteen months. Could they even be surprised that he wasn’t handling everything too well? _No, not really_.)

 

Once they reached the common room, they stepped out one at a time. Natasha, Clint, Sam and Wanda all looked up, their glances those of worry and concern. Steve could see the curiosity burning in their eyes. The had all heard F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s announcement. What was he going to tell them? Luckily Steve was spared from that train of thought as Tony stepped in, putting a temporary stop to the group’s curiosity.

           

            “Spider-Kid’s fine” He took a breath. “Well, as fine as you can be after that. He had a bit of a nightmare- freaked out pretty good when he came to. We all walked into his room and found him in the corner… On the ceiling! Kid has a real issue with over-apologising.” Tony explained while pouring himself a drink. The events had clearly taken a toll on him. Whether he wanted to show that or not is a different story.

 

The other Avengers stared at him, their animal-like hunger for answers clearly not satisfied. They wanted to know what was going on, what had happened to him. Unfortunately, those were questions they didn’t yet have answers to.

 

If Steve had anything to say about it- They were going to get those answers.

 

* * *

 

Bruce stood next to Steve and Tony as the group were informed about the kid’s situation and what had occurred only moment previously. He didn’t have much to say. More accurately, he didn’t know _what_ to say. Similarly, to Steve, he was overwhelmed with relief as Tony seemed to take control.

 

Watching and cringing as the man poured him a drink, Bruce walked sheepishly over towards one of the vacant seats. He was more than certain that he was going to be bomb-barded with medical related questions regarding Peter. He would just have to be there to answer them, at least those were answers he could provide.

 

            “-ruce. When do you think Spid- Peter… Will be able to get up on his feet” Asked Natasha, her fiery red hair framing her serious expression.

 

            “Well, technically he can stand up and move around now. When he should, is another question entirely. But the answer I think you’re looking for is within the next few days. I suspect that Peter may have a healing factor.” Bruce seemed to choke for a moment. “Without one, I don’t think he would have survived that ordeal.” His comments thrust the group into a stoic silence. It was a miracle that he survived _at all._ “I think we all agree when I say that it’s not the physical side of healing that is the _biggest_ worry.”

 

The group seemed to share a moment of agreement. Peter was _broken_. As hard as it might be to admit that they had a broken kid in their Medbay, it was true. Now they just had to decide where to go from now. Peter would soon join them in the tower, walking around, hopefully talking. After all, he had nowhere else to go.

 

 _And_ , he was Spider-Man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. I'm surprised that I didn't take another 7 years to post this :D
> 
> I wanted to ask you guys what you would prefer:
> 
> \- Shorter chapters but hopefully every few days. or  
> \- Longer, but chapters are released less often. 
> 
> This chapter is actually quite short and I wanted to know if you guys were ok with that? Please let me know! Also, if you feel like it please leave me a comment letting me know how you felt about this one, or if you have any ideas you would like to see. You guys left such kind comments on my last chapter and it really made me happy. Thank you so much. :) You are all amazing and I hope you have an amazing day.

Four days had passed since the HYDRA base raid.

 

Peter had spoken only a few words- His voice soft and mouse-like, a stutter ever-present. His enhanced body had been working overtime trying to heal its wounds. Malnutrition and dehydration seemed to have other plans, hindering such a process. Peter’s body was still littered with a plethora of semi-healed bruises and cuts. His body had been taking care of larger injuries, focusing on pulling the poor boy from the woods. The entire ordeal had him drained.

 

Tony, Bruce and the rest of the Avengers had tried their best to step lightly around the kid, not knowing what might trigger him. Of course, FRIDAY had still reported the nightly terrors and severe panic attacks. Tony always paid Peter a visit- attempting to sooth him, allowing him to fall back into the clutches of well-needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

Today was the first day that Peter would be allowed to leave the medical floor. Until now, he had been confined mostly to his room in intensive care. Sure, it was clean and not to mention large, but it had been lonely. It lacked even the slightest hint of personality, its plain white walls serving as a painful reminder that he was unwell. _Peter needed to get out_ \- he needed to get _away_. He longed to feel the wind, that he had been so cruelly denied, brush against his face- blow though his hair. He wanted to satisfy his desire to return to his previous normalcy, ignoring the events of what _seemed_ to be his new life… He wanted to dawn his long-lost web-shooters, swinging between skyscrapers, diving beneath overpasses. He wanted to disappear into the sunset- his figure to be lost within the endless New York setting. He wanted to be _Spider-Man_ again.

 

Peter was well aware that the chances of him returning to his mask anytime soon were slim, if that. _He_ wasn’t certain if he could even handle such a thing, why would the Avengers think any differently? Regardless, Peter was happy to be stretching his legs. It was the first time in a _very_ long time.

 

* * *

 

 

As Peter stepped into the elevator with Bruce, he seemed to be in a state of shock. He could hear everything. He could see everything. His surroundings were so bright, so loud- so overwhelming.

 

But he had to fight his senses. He knew if he freaked out he wouldn’t be allowed to leave just yet. He knew that Tony and the others were looking out for him, but honestly it felt as if he was being choked, not allowing him to breath without their consent. Maybe the feeling of love and care had really been that lost in his mind. After all, no one had given a _shit_ about him for a long time- even _before_ he had been taken.

 

Peter pushed his feelings to the side, and focused on not embarrassing the hell out of himself. He had been trying so hard over the past few days to seem fine. To seem normal. To seem unharmed. He thought his performance was actually pretty good, but he knew the others weren’t buying it. His nightly terrors could attest to that. Tony had been into his room every time he had woken in a shock, Peter had absolutely no idea why. To be honest, he had no idea why _any of them_ cared. He was a no-body, just a kid. Sure, he was pretty banged up, but wasn’t everyone that had come out of that god-forsaken facility? The concept baffled him.

 

Bruce hadn’t said a whole lot during the elevator trip, and if he had, Peter didn’t hear him. Bruce definitely picked up on the kid’s nervousness. Instead of bombarding him with advice and questions, he just kept his distance and let him do what he needed to do. In this case, that happened to be staring blankly at the elevator door.

 

            “It’s going to be fine Peter.” He said softly, wanting to at least reassure the poor boy.

 

Peter didn’t respond with words, instead he opted for a small nod.

 

* * *

 

 

When the doors of the elevator slid open, Peter felt as if he was about to walk out into a jungle. Its woods full of predators, himself being the prey. In front of him was none other than the Avenger’s floor. _This is freaking crazy_. It hindsight, it was strange that Peter was feeling the way he did about the floor- He had already met all of the Avengers.

 

Mustering every ounce of courage left in his still frail body, Peter took a step forward. It felt like the largest step he had taken in years. _Why was he freaking out like this?_

 

Peter looked around.

 

He watched as every set of eyes in the room shot towards him.

 

He swallowed thickly.

 

Peter felt his heart beat faster. If that was even possible.

 

He was losing it, completely and totally _losing it_. If he couldn’t even say hello to people he had already met, how could he be expected to leave the tower? How could he save people? How could he shoot his well-missed quips and exchange one-sided banter with low-level criminals? He couldn’t. He was broken- beyond repair. Peter was sure of it, he was a lost cause.

 

            “Hey Kid”

 

Peter’s own eyes shot up this time. They met Tony’s.

 

            “Uh, h-h-hey.” He replied sheepishly, forcing the stuttered syllables out of his mouth. _Huh, they aren’t making fun of me, that’s weird._

 

            “You alright? You look kind of pale.”

 

Peter turned to Steve this time. “I-I’m f-f-fine, don’t w-w-orry.” He forced a smile to back up his blatant lie.

 

            “I don’t want to be harsh kid, but I don’t think anyone could be fine after what you went through.” Natasha cut in, her tone stern yet surprisingly kind. She clearly cared about Peter.

 

            “Y-yeah.” Looking down at the marble floor beneath his feet, Pete began to think back. He tried not to, but Natasha’s comment was undeniably correct. He _wasn’t_ ok. The others around him must have noticed- maybe he wasn’t that good of an actor.

 

            “Oh kid, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Crap. That was really stupid of me.” Natasha scurried in an attempt to retract her comment, to rectify the situation.

 

Bruce moved forward, now standing next to Peter. He knew better than to touch the boy, but since they had grown seemingly close over the past few days, he optimistically hoped his presence would be grounding.

           

            “Do you want to go back up to the Medbay?” He asked, wanting to comfort Peter. Bruce knew the boy would have to deal with his trauma at some point, but now wasn’t the time. This wouldn’t help.

 

Peter shook his head, raising it in hopes of showing he was “okay”. “I-it’s f-fine.” This time, instead of forcing a smile, Peter headed over towards the lounge area. He just wanted to relax. He just needed to sit down and take everything in.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes of siting by himself, Tony walked over, gracing Peter with his presence. He sat in the couch opposite him, his eyes kind and soft. It looked as if he were about to cry himself. _Pity_. He _hated_ pity.

 

Peter hadn’t even noticed that his grip on the grey linen sofa had grown significantly stronger. His overly-sensitive ears were filled with the sound of fabric straining. _Shit_. He had already broken one of Tony’s vases, he did _not_ need to destroy his sofa as well.

 

            “Hey kiddo, mind if I sit here?” He smirked as Peter opened his mouth to reply. “That was rhetorical kid, I’m sitting whether you like it or not.” Tony laughed under his breath, trying to strip the tension from the air between the two.

 

Peter wanted so badly to have a conversation with Mr Stark. He wanted to talk and talk about what was bothering him. About what HYDRA had done to him. About what they had said. About those endless nights spent crying silently. Alas, he couldn’t bring himself to do such a thing, to have such a talk. He couldn’t open up, he would be making himself venerable and if there was anything he had learnt over the past year and a half it was that he needed to protect himself.

           

            “Oh ok…. S-sorry.”

 

Tony looked sad for a moment before opening his mouth. “You don’t talk much do you? I mean, I don’t blame you.” _Yep, pity. Great._

 

Peter shrugged. “I-I guess n-n-not.”

 

            “Is it because of your stutter? I’ve been meaning to ask about that actually. Is it jest because your nervous or is it from something else? Were you born with it? I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with it I’m just genuinely curious.” Tony sighed, realising he was rambling. He had been nervous about bringing up the topic, he guessed it showed. “I’m just worried about you kid, we all are.” He finished, vaguely gesturing to the rest of the over-sized room.

 

Peter tried his best to keep up with Tony’s accelerated words. “Uh- I-I w-w-wasn’t born with it… Its no-not because I-I’m nervous…” His voice was sad, he didn’t have the courage to say his stutter had been given birth through the womb of torture. He just hoped and prayed he had implied it well enough.

 

Tony seemed to understand. “Shit, sorry kid. I guess we will just have to work on that one.” He smiled, but not from happiness.

 

            “Look Peter, I’m not the greatest with-“ Tony gestured between the two of them. “emotions… But I do understand what it’s like to have a lot of them built up inside of you. They want to escape, and believe me when I say they will. That dam is going to break at some point and it’s all going to come flooding out. Y-you can choose when that happens if you want.” Tony sighed, rubbing his face after realising he probably made no sense at all. “What I’m trying to say is, if you want we can get someone for you to talk to. Or you can talk to us. It’s better to have a conversation about what happened instead of letting all the by-products built up into one giant shitfest. Do you know what I mean?”

 

Peter nodded. “Y-yeah… I d-do.” He smiled, maybe it would be nice to lift the building weight off his chest. The idea sounded nice at least. “I-I uh would li-like that…” He finished.

 

            _“Good.”_ Tony smiled, maybe the kid was going to be ok after all.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression? Never heard of it. (insert nervous laugh here)
> 
> Sorry guys, I know I was talking about posting more frequently or at least posting longer chapters, but apparently, my brain said: "f*uck you" to all of that. So, here we are, a few failed exams and countless Netflix and self-hatred sessions later- I give you a half-assed, short and delayed chapter. I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Sorry

**_PREVIOUSLY..._ **

 

 _“Look_ Peter _, I’m not the greatest with-“ Tony gestured between the two of them. “emotions… But I do understand what it’s like to have a lot of them built up inside of you. They want to_ escape, _and believe me when I say they will. That dam is going to break at some point and it’s all going to come flooding out. Y-you can choose when that happens if you want.” Tony sighed, rubbing his face after_ realising _he probably made no sense at all. “What I’m trying to say is, if you want we can get someone for you to talk to. Or you can talk to us. It’s better to have a conversation about what happened instead of letting all the by-products built up into one giant shitfest. Do you know what I mean?”_

_Peter nodded. “Y-yeah…_ I d _-do.” He smiled, maybe it would be nice to lift the building weight off his chest. The idea sounded nice at least. “I-I uh would li-like that…” He finished._

_“Good.” Tony smiled, maybe the kid was going to be ok after all._

* * *

 

 

“I-I want to o-open u-up to the o-o-others… But I c-can’t. T-they will see me as w-w-weak. I-I don’t want that. I d-don’t want their pi-p-pity.” Peter spoke with his usual struggle. His eyes were filled with sadness, glassed over with unshed tears, his voice wavered with unimaginable emotion. “I-I just don’t want to b-b-burden them. T-they d-didn’t mean to get s-stuck with me. Th-they should have just s-sent me off with th-the other k-k-kids.”

 

* * *

 

 

The woman sitting opposite Peter had quite a neutral appearance. She had smooth, long brown hair. Her eyes were a similar colour, complementing her darker skin tone. Tony and Peter had come to an agreement, he needed to talk to someone. If not the Avengers, a professional. Either way, a professionally trained individual would probably be the best option for the boy. So, that’s how Peter met Claire. They had been introduced to one another two weeks ago. They had already had three sessions. The first was unbearably awkward, Peter’s body language radiating uneasiness. It hadn’t been the easiest encounter he had ever had.

 

It’s safe to say that the second and third ones had been a lot easier. Perhaps “easier” is the wrong term, talking about emotions is never easy. It had gone _better_.

 

Peter had managed to stutter out more than a few words this time around, starting to feel somewhat comfortable with confiding in Claire.

 

The woman had been made to sign a non-disclosure agreement, stating that she was unable to discuss the details of Peters… Situation. She had almost unrestricted access to the files taken from HYDRA’s grip. She needed to know what she was dealing with… Who she was dealing with.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Peter… The Avengers, they care about you. They want to see you get better, to see you recover from everything you’ve been through. They understand that this process is going to take time and patience. They’re okay with that. They are okay with you not feeling comfortable enough to open up to them just yet. They understand. They do not mind. And, they are adults- they aren’t stuck with you. They made a decision to bring you back with them and I know for certain that they do not regret a second of their time spent with you…”

 

Claire offered a kind smile, knowing her words would have little impact. Peter had terrible issues with his self-esteem. For eighteen months he had been made to feel worthless, like a burden, as if he was a piece of gum beneath someone’s shoe. What they had said to him couldn’t be further from the truth… Peter couldn’t understand that though- not yet at least. He needed time, lots of it. He would recover, he would regain his confidence in himself _and_ others- eventually.

 

            “I k-know…”

 

He didn’t know. He had no idea. Claire couldn’t know that though, no one could.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next several weeks Peter attended countless sessions with Claire. He had slowly come out of his shell when he spoke to her, but It seemed as if they were moving backwards in the recovery progress. Peter often left the session in tears, his thoughts a muddled mess after being forced to relive the past year and a half. It broke the Avenger’s hearts.

 

Claire assured them all it was a necessary part of the healing process.

 

* * *

 

 

            “I-I can’t do this… I-it’s just s-so h-hard.” Peter took a deep breath, fending off a looming panic attack. “I j-ju-just want to be b-better. I-I don’t want to re-member what h-h-happened every time a r-room is s-si-silent. I-I don’t want to se-see their f-faces every time I c-close my e-eyes. I c-can’t do it anymore…”

 

Claire was silent for a moment. “Peter, do you think about dying?” she asked way too casually.

 

Peter’s eyes shot up in fear. _She must think I’m crazy._ “S-s-sometimes… yeah.” The boy’s voice wavered, full of anxiety. “I-I don’t think I would ever g-go thr-through with it th-though. It’s just e-exhausting.” Peter quickly tried to backtrack, to rewind time. He wished he never opened his mouth. “I-I’m sorry.”

 

            “Peter, never be sorry for telling someone how you feel. This is an important part of your recovery and I’m thankful you have shared this with me. It couldn’t have been easy.” She was right.

 

* * *

 

 

Claire had spoken to the others, legally obligated to share Peter’s admission. She had informed them of how to proceed with the situation, suggesting that they keep an even closer eye on the boy. She made it clear that she didn’t believe Peter would try to end his own life, but it never hurt to be safe.

 

Tony, Bruce, Steve and everyone else were shocked but not overall surprised to hear what Peter had said. Deep down, they knew it was a solid possibility, now they just had to handle it appropriately. And they would, they would stick by his side, allowing him to heal.

 

* * *

 

            “How are you feeling today Peter?”

 

            “Not great…”

           

            “Care to share?”

 

            “So-sometimes I think about May… May _and_ B-Ben. How I l-l-left t-them, how I f-f-failed them, let them d-d-die. S-sometimes I think about how I h-held t-them b-back, how a-a-ashamed they would be of me. They speak to me- i-i-in my dreams. They tell me h-h-how I’m a f-failure. How I let e-everyone around me d-down. How I’m a b-b-burden. They’re right.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “I t-th-think I want to go to s-s-school. Or at least _go b-b-b-back_ to school. I know I can’t though…  Tony, Bruce and e-e-everyone else would never let me, Tony s-s-ays it’s b-b-because I’ll freak out or have a p-panic a-attack.” Peter hated calling them that, it made him feel even more broken than he already was. “I know w-w-what he means, b-but it’s just so frustrating.”

 

            “We’ll get there.” Claire offered a comforting smile.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Tony called, booked this session. He told me something happened when you guys went out together, care to share?”

 

            “W-we were a-at a small r-r-restaurant. T-th-the waiter asked m-me what I w-wanted to o-o-o-order and…” He paused for a moment, before gesturing to himself and continuing. “H-he di-didn’t like the way I-I was sp-speaking.” Peter gave a deep sigh, releasing only a small amount of his frustration.

 

            “Peter, your stutter is nothing to be ashamed of and anyone who tries to make you feel otherwise isn’t worth your time. Some people often don’t have a filter on their words and can say some hurtful things- as you’ve discovered throughout the years- but it’s important to be able to ignore the ones who have a negative agenda. That waiter, he has nothing constructive to say.”

 

            “I know…”      

 

* * *

 

 

            “As you know, Peter has some serious self-esteem and confidence issues. He has been made to feel insignificant and worthless for a very long time. The obvious trauma has also been a huge obstacle. It’s imperative that you and the rest of the team keep an eye on him and make sure he feels welcomed and important. If he can’t tell himself that he matters, you need to do it for him. For a while at least.”

 

Tony nodded as he listened to what Claire had been saying, he had made a mental list of all of the kid’s triggers and issues along with how to deal with them. He was determined for Peter to heal from this.

           

“How has he been back with the Avengers?”

 

            Tony sighed. “He’s usually very quiet, keeps to himself. We don’t see a lot of him, he is usually hauled up in his room in bed, doesn’t want to talk to anyone. I don’t blame him I suppose, it just feels as if everything is only getting worse- especially after the incident with that waiter.”

 

            “His behaviour does seem to be meeting my expectations, as unfortunate as that might be. Depression, anxiety and PTSD can be a deadly mix, and very difficult to overcome. Sadly, people and events will cause him to have setbacks- as you’ve seen. You all just need to stay by his side, be persistent but allow him to have space. Make sure he’s eating and drinking- looking after himself. Encourage him to open up but don’t push him. I know it sounds as if I’m giving you a lot of contradictory statements, but there is a fine grey wire and we need to trod it for the time being.”

 

            “Thank you, Claire.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to leave a comment, kudos or bookmark this work- It really helps to keep me motivated and brightens my day if I see you are enjoying my writing. Not sure if you are haha.
> 
> Quick note, if anyone was wondering when I spell things like "traumatised", "emphasising" or anything similar I'm not using American spelling as I'm from Australia. So I'm really sorry for you all having to endure that XD Please put up with me. :)
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> HiddenDreamCatcher
> 
> P.S. If anyone is looking to co-write with me or even beta read and you are interested in this fic or "Concrete Jungle", please let me know :D

**_PREVIOUSLY..._ **

 

_“How has he been back with the Avengers?”_

_Tony sighed. “He’s usually very quiet, keeps to himself. We don’t see a lot of him, he is usually hauled up in his room in bed, doesn’t want to talk to anyone. I don’t blame him I suppose, it just feels as if everything is only getting worse- especially after the incident with that waiter.”_

_“His behavior does seem to be meeting my expectations, as unfortunate as that might be. Depression, anxiety and PTSD can be a deadly mix, and very difficult to overcome. Sadly, people and events will cause him to have setbacks- as you’ve seen. You all just need to stay by his side, be persistent but allow him to have space. Make sure he’s eating and drinking- looking after himself. Encourage him to open up but don’t push him. I know it sounds as if I’m giving you a lot of contradictory statements, but there is a fine grey wire and we need to trod it for the time being.”_

_“Thank you, Claire.”_

* * *

 

 

Peter had been focusing on recovering while trying to wrap his mind around his current relationship with the Avengers. It had been almost a month since they had broken him out of the HYDRA base, but it felt as if he had barely spent any time with them. He didn’t understand- he was confused. Why would a bunch of heroes help him? Why would they put up with his teen angst bullshit? He hadn’t the slightest idea.

 

The stress from everything, the pace of his thoughts had caused Peter to essentially lock himself away in his room. He spent the majority of his days huddled up in bed, crying or feeling like a shell. _That’s all he was now, a shell._ The old, quirky and bubbly personality that had once been present only eighteen months prior seemed to be a ghost- not even a shadow to be left behind.

 

The team had tried their best to help the poor kid, offering him food, space and a shoulder to cry on. _Several shoulders to cry on_. All of their efforts seemed to be in vein, Peter seemed determined to shut himself off completely from the outside world. He rarely left his “cave”, only regularly exiting for his therapy sessions. He used to leave for the occasional outing, attempting to acclimatise to being around others in public. It was tough. Stressful. Unfortunately, a few… negative people and comments had caused Peter to no longer want to do such things.

 

Everyone noticed

 

When the boy had been seen outside his designated room, he seemed to float around. He was so thin some might actually believe he would blow away. His isolation and obvious depression had caused him to lose a significant amount of weight, only emphasising his hollow appearance as he sat at the group breakfast bar, staring off into nothingness. To say the others were worried was a complete understatement.

 

Tony and the rest of the team had been heading Claire’s advice, following her instruction by the letter. It seemed to have no impact. They were at a complete and utter loss.

 

A few of the Avengers had attempted to liven the boy up. They would drag him into the common room, placing him in front of the television, shoving video games down his throat. Nothing came of it besides a few empty glances and deep sighs. It was heartbreaking.

 

* * *

 

After a few more weeks the kid started to show a spark. A distant ember began to burn within him, a welcome contrast to the previous darkness. Peter spoke a little more, his stutter still ever-present. He attended a few of the Avenger’s group meals and activities. He still kept to himself and withdrew from any social interactions after a while- but it was an improvement and at this point, the desperate team members would take anything.

 

They had yet to see Peter smile.

 

* * *

 

       

     “Hey, Peter, Bruce and I are working on a few things down in the labs- care to join?” Tony had been trying to spend additional time with the kid, wanting to get to know him better. He wished to understand more than what had been written in the broken boy’s file.

 

            “Yeah… S-sure.” Peter averted his eyes, trying to avoid making eye contact with the confident man.

 

Tony lead the way. Peter had of course been in the laboratories previously, but he had never spent more than an hour or so. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little excited. Pete pushed the positive feeling towards the back of his mind, not wanting to focus on it. Whenever he felt happy, he was reminded of why is was such a rare feeling. He didn’t like that. He didn’t enjoy remembering.

 

As the elevator opened with a quiet ding, Tony almost skipped out. He seemed to share the feeling of excitement knowing that Peter had easily and willingly accepted leaving his bedroom. Such an event had slowly become more common, but it was still a good thing.     

When they entered the lab, Tony gestured to a table covered in scrap parts- enough to create anything if one had the determination.

 

            “Here you go kiddo, knock yourself out.” The man smiled before taking a seat at the neighboring station. He immediately asked FRIDAY to play his regular playlist and his usual level of volume- ear drum banging loud.

 

The well-known, ACDC track echoed and vibrated throughout the room as Tony fiddled and worked away at his latest design. The man had been so focused on his creation that he hadn’t noticed Bruce join them. He had been so focused he hadn’t noticed Peter flinching every time the music spiked in volume. He hadn’t noticed the fact that Peter had barely moved from his position…

 

            “FRIDAY cut the music!”

 

Within a split moment, silence took the place of blaring drums and guitars. Tony shot up instantly.

 

            “Bruce, what the heck? Can’t you see Peter and I are trying to work---“ He was cut off by the sight of Peter huddled in on himself, his eyes shut tightly and his hands gripped over his ears. He had a queasy appearance to him as if he were about to throw up. Bruce had paid little attention to Tony’s comment he had positioned himself next to Peter, careful not to touch him.

 

            “Peter… Pete are you ok? What’s going on I need you to talk to me.” He said softly, trying to diagnose the situation.

 

            “S-so l-l-lo-loud.” He struggled out. “Hurts.”

 

With hearing Peter Tony immediately felt guilt settle in his gut. He had forgotten about the kid’s enhanced senses. “Peter, Oh my god I’m so sorry.” Tony contemplated moving closer but opted against it, thinking that giving the kid some space to breathe might prove beneficial.

           

            “Peter just take deep breaths, you can do this.” Bruce reassured before signaling Tony to grab something to help the kid and mouthing the words “sensory overload”.

 

He didn’t need to be told twice. Within moments Tony had left his place at the lab station and began rummaging through piles of miscellaneous items- clearly searching for something. _This is all your fault, you’re so damn selfish. If you just thought about the kid that had obviously been struggling for a moment this would have never happened._

Tony gasped quietly as he laid his eyes upon what he had been searching for. He grabbed the item and stepped back towards Bruce and Peter. He held out his hand in front of Peter, offering two small, shiny, metal earbuds. They were quite peculiar looking but were instantly snatched up by Bruce and placed into the boy’s ears. The reaction was immediate. Peter’s eyes remained tightly closed but his entire body seemed to relax, his hands fell away from his head, realising that the blaring and overpowering noise had now become absent. It was a relief.

 

The next thing to be placed on Peter was a pair of sunglasses, they too had been snatched from a nearby work desk. Peter then slowly opened his eyes.

 

            “T-thank you.”

 

            “Peter, I’m so sorry. I should have known, I should have thought—”

 

            “M-Mr Stark, I-it’s not you f-fault.”

 

Tony heard what the kid said but he didn’t agree. He had caused the already traumatised boy even more pain.

 

Bruce stepped in. “Peter, how often do you have sensory overloads?”

 

            “E-every few d-d-days. Some are w-w-orse than others but I-I d-don’t get them as of-often as I-i-i- used to.”

 

Silence fell between the three of them.

 

Wanting to swiftly forget what the kid had just implied, Tony moved the conversation along. He would obviously work towards helping Peter with the sensory overloads, he just couldn’t think about it right now. “You can keep those earbuds kid and the sunglasses. I don’t need them.” A forced chuckle accompanied the man’s words as peter offered an equally pressed smile.

 

            “Thank y-you Mr Stark.”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter couldn’t sleep that night. If he was being honest it wasn’t a rare occurrence. He often spent his nights staring at the black ceiling above, unable to reign in his thoughts. He would often lose hours in the blink of an eye. _At least morning came quicker._

Pete wasn’t sure if Tony and the others knew about his sleeping habits. Sure, FRIDAY could easily inform them but he wasn’t sure if she would or not. For all the others knew, he could be sleeping like a log. He hoped they didn’t know. He didn’t want to come across and _even more broken_ than he already did. He was unsure if he would be able to cope if that was the case.

 

If they did know, they didn’t say anything.


End file.
